We Found Love
by Lina Marie
Summary: "Love and life I will divide. Turn away 'cause I need you more, feel the heartbeat in my mind. It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny, but I've gotta let it go. We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place." (Hansel/OC)
1. Chapter 1

(OC POV)

I smiled at the little girl tugging on my dress, bending down to see her clearer, grabbing her hand as she started jumping.

"Yes little one?" I said quietly, raising an eyebrow as she seemed to get excited, trying to pull me in the direction towards town square.

"Come see our visitors! Mama says theyve come to protect us!" she said happily, tugging on me one more time, then taking off towards town square. I laughed quietly and stood, grabbing my items and going to the seller, a small old man with a heart of gold.

"Children, so easily excitable." he said quietly, chuckling as I smiled and shook my head, giving him the payment plus a little extra.

"Thats for certain, but would you know anything about these visitors shes going on about?" I said as he set my purchases in my basket, glancing up at me curiously, then leaning closer as if to tell a secret.

"I hear its Hansel and Gretel, the famous witch hunters." he whispered, winking as he went back behind his stand, a bright smile on his leathery face as he looked at me.

"Famous witch hunters hmm? There hasnt been witches here in a long time, I wonder why theyre here." I said quietly, glancing towards town square again, focusing on the seller as he huffed.

"I dont know. All I can say is I hope they havent brought any to this town with them." he said, nodding firmly before busying himself, making me frown before walking away. I absently headed towards town square, calculating the odds of them bringing a witch here unknowingly, my senses picking up danger right as I heard a child yell my name.

"Miss Josephine!" the little girl said, waving happily as she spotted me, jumping from her place at the edge of the crowd.

"No, stay!" I yelled back in fright, the girl freezing at my tone, her head tilted in confusion as she stayed. Suddenly a force flung me back, making me fly through three vendors before rolling to a stop, a painful whine leaving my throat as I tried to rise. Someone landed next to me, its light footsteps coming closer till it kneeled next to me, everybody screaming and running at its presence.

"My my, you sure are as pretty as he said." she whispered tauntingly, hissing before drawing something, more screams erupted as I tried to open my eyes. Suddenly a sharp pain exploded in my lower stomach, a scream of agony erupting from my mouth, my eyes snapping open to look at a hideous witch. She had black hair, her red eyes standing out against her pale skin, cracks covering every inch of her skin. Her teeth were yellow and sharp, blood caked onto the edges from kills, her double chin somewhat humerous along with her pointed ears. She twisted the dagger and shoved it deeper, another piercing scream leaving my mouth as the pain increased, a gasp leaving my mouth as she yanked it out.

"Wrong town bitch." I heard from a woman, then flinched when the witches head exploded before she could turn, the blood and gore showering me as the body fell away. My long wavy brown hair soaked with blood, my tan toned body bearing the same fate, my heart shaped face sticky with the blood. My brown eyes watched as two people walked up, the male kneeling next to me while the female kicked the body away, her crossbow aiming at the sky as she glanced around.

"Hey, stay with me, dont die on me woman." the man muttered, watching me closely as I coughed up blood, a whimper leaving my throat as I closed my eyes again. He started talking again but I couldnt hear him, the pain hitting me full force as I gasped in surprise, my mind going blank as I blacked out.

(Time Lapse: 3 Days) (Third Person POV)

"Is she awake yet?" Gretel asked her brother as she peeked into the room, Hansel glancing up at her before focusing on the woman again, a deep breath leaving his mouth as he rubbed his face.

"Yes, shes sharing all her secrets with me right now. What does it look like Gretel, of course shes not awake!" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as she huffed and walked away, muttering under her breath in irritation. At his place on the side of her bed, he studied the woman more closely, trying to figure out why the witch went after her.

A.N: hope you enjoyed! :P this will take off where the movie ended :) please review if you can :D


	2. Chapter 2

(Josephine POV)

I groaned quietly as I woke up, lifting my hands to rub my head softly, my torso stiff. Sighing as everything that happened came back, I ran my hands down my body slowly, my fingers skimming over my breasts and ribs before stopping on my torso. Biting my lip in painful anticipation, I lightly skimmed them over my torso and felt bandages, my eyes snapping open at the thought of someone touching me. A man was sitting next to me, his eyes wide as he watched my fingers, unaware that I had woken up and spotted him. Smirking in sudden playfulness, I gently ran my fingers over all the bandages, my fingers skimming the band of my skirt. Deciding he had enough, I froze my fingers where they were, raising an eyebrow when he tilted his head in confusion.

"Enjoy the show?" I whispered playfully, the man jumping and falling off the chair in surprise with a yelp, a laugh bursting from my lips as I sat up carefully. The man peeked out from behind the chair, his eyes wide as he watched me, a smirk on my lips as I glanced back. He shook himself and stood up, slicking back his hair as he sat back down, his eyes flickering to my breasts then back to my eyes.

"The name is Benjamin, whats yours beautiful?" he said, flipping his hair and winking at me, my eyebrow raising at his stupidity.

"Not available." I said back, swinging my feet over the side of the bed, sliding off of it as I cautiously stood straight. Smiling in self satisfaction, I sighed happily and turned back the man, crossing my arms as I caught his eyes lower then theyre supposed to be.

"Ouch, you wound me!" he said dramatically, holding a hand over his heart as he played dead, making , e roll my eyes as I took a step closer.

"Im gonna castrate you if you dont leave." I said calmly, raising an eyebrow as he shot up, his eyes wide as he ran out of the room. Shaking my head I closed the door quietly, slowly making my way to the dresser were my bag was, dropping the dirty dress on the way. Opening my bag quickly, I slipped the corset on after taking off the bandages, tightening the laces around my perfectly healed torso. Grabbing the leggings I rolled them up my legs to my hips, tightening the laces at the front and back, bending over to smooth them over my legs. The door opened suddenly, a quiet gasp leaving what sounded like a man, my eyebrow raised as I finished my task and straightened. Looking over my shoulder I saw the man that saved me, his eyes wide as he stuggled not to stare at my ass, his body stiff as he locked eyes with me.

"Thanks for saving me out there handsome." I whispered, winking before grabbing my thigh high boots, bending over to slide them on my legs.

"Y-your welcome Mam." he stuttered out absently, my deft fingers tightening the laces on the back of them, standing straight again as I pulled out my cloak. I wrapped the cloak around my shoulders and tied it at my neck, grabbing the ruined dress and sticking it in my bag, closing it quickly as I slid the hood over my head.

"Oh, and tell your sister thanks for wrapping me up." I said with a seductive smile, tapping his nose before gracefully walking out the door, leaving the inn quickly before he followed. I quickly walked out of town before anybody recognized me, disppearing into the forest as I looked for a clearing, sighing in relief when I came upon one. Droppin the my bag at the edge of the clearing, I took the dress and walked to the middle of it, dropping the dress and taking a step back. Closing my eyes, I snapped and the dress lit on fire, burning quickly till it was nothing but ashes. Snapping my fingers again, the fire went out and I covered the evidence, grabbing my bag and walking deeper into the forest.

(Time Lapse: 1 Week)

I hissed in warning, growling when my pursuer kept chasing me, my anger rising quickly. Coming upon a clearing I ran faster, my form a blur as I stopped in the middle of it, yanking off my cloak and sticking it in my bag. My pursuer burst through the bushes, its wolf body shaking with restrained strength, its jaws snapping tauntingly. My swords at my back were a welcomed weight, their holders a reassuring tightness under my breasts were it was strapped snugly, my hands twitching with the need to reach for them.

"Come on, attack you pup!" I yelled teasingly, smirking when it snarled in sudden fury, galloping towards me quickly. Grabbing my swords and unsheathing them, I gasped as the werewolf suddenly flew to the left, crashing into a tree with a pitiful whine. Narrowing my eyes I focused on it, seeing an injured witch lying in a heap on top of it, a frown on my face in confusion. My mind deep in thought, I didn't know there was a presence behind me, its hand on my shoulder jerking me out of thought and into defensive instincts. Grabbing the hand I turned and twisted it, seeing another figure as I flipped the one behind me onto its back, one sword knocking the other figures weapon away while the other sword was at the throat of the one on the floor. Myface twisted into a snarl, the noise aruptly stopping when I saw the man who saved me, my eyes snapping up to see the other figure was his sister. They both had wide eyes that were watching my every movement, their bodies tense with anticipation and fear. Narrowing my eyes I let go of the man, walking to the woman and pulling my sword out of her weapon, flipping my swords in my hand as I approached the wolf and witch. She suddenly opened her eyes and screeched, her form flying at me as I ducked her deadly swipe, my sword slicing clean through her calf and into the ground to pin her down.

"Tsk tsk tsk, hasnt anyone ever told you not to play with strangers?" I said quietly, smirking as I raised my blade and sliced her head off, yanking my swords out of her as her head rolled away. Turning towards the wolf, I cursed as I saw its previous spot empty, my eyes narrowed as I turned towards the approaching witch hunters.

"We needed her alive." the woman said calmly, narrowing her eyes in irritation as she kicked the head away, her brother watching me closely.

"Yeah? Well I needed that wolf dead. Now hes gone and your witch is dead, guess nobody gets what they want tonight. She attacked me so I killed her, if you want your witch alive, next time make sure you have her on a better leash." I said with deadly calm, anger flashing in my eyes as I gracefully walked back to my bag, slipping my cloak on as I picked up the bag. The sibling were bickering from across the clearing, my eyes rolling as I yanked my hood on and walked away, freezing when I heard someone call to me. I ground my teeth together, then cleared my expression and turned around, raising an eyebrow as the man ran towards me.

"Hey, whoa slow down will ya? Damn woman, you sure move fast dont you?" he said quietly, coming up to me quickly and stopping when he was a yard away, his sister following more slowly.

"What do you want?" I said quietly, watching him as he seemed to wait for his sister, my eyes flickering between them once she came up,

"We were wondering if youd like to join us, you could be a great asset to our cause." the brother said quietly, resting his gun on his shoulder as his sister stepped forward, her crossbow on her shoulder already.

"Im Gretel and this is my brother Hansel, along with two others we are a team of witch hunters." she said proudly, resting on one leg as she thrusted a hip out, the siblings eyeing me as they waited.

"Hmm, a chance to travel the world with famous witch hunters that get a pretty pay? No, ill pass, ive got my own hunts to do. Ever wonder if there was anything witches were scared of?" I said with a smirk, walking away triumphently as they stared, obviously deep in thought at my words.

(Time Lapse: 1 month)

I grunted as I slammed into the tree, my attacker hissing as it walked closer, its fangs a clear sign of its vampire heritage. Standing slowly, I dusted myself off slowly, keeping my eyes on the pacing creature.

"Now youve gone amd done it. Didn't your momma ever tell you not to fuck with a girls appearance?" I said calmly, unsheathing my blades as I snarled angrily, running at him until his head exploded. Freezing in place, my eyes narrowed as I watched his body fall to the floor, cussing under my breath as I smell the witch hunters in the clearing. Grabbing a wooden stake from my boot doused in vervain, I stabbed the vampires heart twice to make sure he was dead, leaving the stake in it as I stood and lit a match.

"Dont say a fucking word." I said to the witch hunters who came up, theyre silence a wise move as I dropped the match on the stake, the flames lightening immediately as the smell of burning flesh erupted. Turning and shoving past the hunters I quickly gathered my stuff, heading to the edge of the clearing.

"Wait!" Hansel yelled, my body freezing as a snarl erupted from my mouth, the hood hiding my face.


	3. Chapter 3

"While you two were bitching Miss Witchy made her golden escape." I said in a bored tone as I leaned against a tree, inspecting my nails as the twins swore.

"Damnit, why didn't you tell us?" Gretel hissed from between clenched teeth, her finger tightening on the trigger of her crossbow.

"I did, three times to be exact, though you only heard it the third time. Guess three times really is a charm." I said as I rolled my eyes, the ogre chuckling beside me. Gretel's look shut him up though, his look sheepish as he stared at the ground.

"You could've gone after it yourself!" she hissed yet again as she stomped up to me, shrugging off Hansel's warning hand. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, standing straight as I put my hands on my hips.

"They aint my forte Missy, they're too easy. I like it hard." I said with a wink, ignoring Hansel as he choked on a laugh. Gretel growled then turned on her heel and stomped away, Ben and Edward following her obediently. Hansel frowned and watched her as he stood by me, my lips pursed as I glared at her back coldly.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" I said with a huff as I went in her direction, Hansel doing the same beside me as he smiled.

"Wouldn't know, she barely talks to me these days." He said as he frowned at the thought, his hands in his pockets as he watched the ground. I frowned but said nothing as we quickly caught up to the rest of our group.

Time Lapse: 1 Week

"Don't touch me again if you don't want to be castrated." I muttered in annoyance as I turned to my left, glaring coldly at the pervert as he backed away quickly.

"Jeez, I'm sorry woman." He muttered before disappearing, the bartender chuckling as he set my drink down.

"You sure are a catch lass." He said with a smile and a wink, his form disappearing as he helped other people. I shook my head and smiled in amusement, grabbing my drink and heading to our table. Hansel patted the seat by his absently as he heard me come up, his eyes glued to his map so he missed the look his sister sent him. Pursing my lips I sat down, sipping at my drink as I crossed my legs.

"Where to next boy scout?" I said with a chuckle, leaning back into my seat with a bored expression. Gretel glared at me but said nothing, glancing at her brother as he mumbled under his breath.

"I think we'll head to Transylvania, see if we can get some good pay in that shithole." He muttered as he folded up his map, leaning back in his seat as he sipped at his own drink. Rolling my eyes I finished up my drink, putting the empty glass on the table as I stood.

"I'm going to go run my own patrol, see you later groupies." I said as I grabbed my cloak, saluting to Gretel sarcastically as I walked away.

Time Lapse: 3 Weeks

I slapped the horse's rump, laughing when Hansel yelled in alarm as the horse took off.

"Ride her cowboy!" I yelled out as he cussed up a storm, the horse becoming more frightened by the moment.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gretel yelled as she came up to me, her eyes concerned as she turned to her brother.

"Having fun Miss Stiff, you should try it sometime." I said with a wink as I hopped onto the fence, jumping on the unsuspecting horse below. It whinnied and bucked immediately, my knees and hands clinging to the horse firmly. I yelled in exhilaration as the horse reared, moving with the horse as it tried to get me off.

"Damn girl, you go!" I heard Hansel yell from somewhere behind me, my laugh the only answer he got.

Hansel's POV

I smiled as I watched Josie try to tame the stallion, her smile bright as she moved gracefully. Gretel turned towards me with a scowl, her eyes disapproving as she shook her head.

"We should be hunting, not taming damn horses." She muttered as she turned her back to Josie, leaning against the fence as she glared at the ground. I sighed and rested my hand on her shoulder gently, shaking her playfully until she looked up.

"Death is expected if you never truly lived. When you have an opportunity to enjoy life, don't let it pass you up because you'll never get it back sister." I said with a soft smile before leaning closer to her, kissing her forehead before I watched Josie again. Her soft sigh was her only sound, her body turning to watch as Josie tamed the wild stallion. I smiled as I watched her out of the corner of my eyes, her body language the only response I needed. Focusing on Josie again I watched how her body moved, my own body reacting albeit my embarrassment. Her face was flushed with effort, her hair wild from all the movement. _So beautiful _I said to myself as I smiled softly.

Time Lapse: 3 Days

Josie's POV

"Shit! Hansel, duck!" I yelled as I spotted another witch, the man doing as I said as she flew over his head. She turned back in disbelief, her body smacking into my arm as I held it out. I cursed rather loudly as my arm was wrenched back, my shoulder popping out of its socket roughly. Biting my lip to hold back my cry of pain, I used my free hand to pull out my sword. Walking up to the downed witch, I silently brought my sword down on her neck. Her head rolled away immediately, a screech heard behind me in response. Before I could turn claws sunk into my dislocated shoulder, the owner of the claws lifting me up by her hold. I screamed in agony as she rose on her broom, my shoulder being ripped apart more by the minute. Bringing up my sword I cut off her arm, gasping as I fell to the ground as she screeched in agony. A tree slowed my fall albeit a bit painfully, a long groan of agony rumbling in my chest as I slammed into the ground.

"Fuck, shit, mother fucking shithead of a witch. Whoring ass bitchy cunt. Asshole of a monkey's prostitute of a mother." I muttered under my breath as I stilled completely, continuing to cuss as the twins ran up. Hansel sank to his knees as he got to my side, his eyes looking at my shoulder warily. Gretel stood behind him impassively, her eyes wide as she looked at me in confusion. I ignored her once Hansel touched my shoulder, the agony causing me to growl at him as my fangs slipped out. The twins stumbled back in surprise, my eyes closing at my stupidity.

"Damn." I muttered before I opened them again, the twins still staring at me warily.

"You aint human." Hansel said with a frown as he stood, his sister right behind him protectively.

"Humans can't hunt what I hunt boy scout." I muttered dryly as I sat up slowly, a wince crossing my face as I did so. Hansel looked as if he wanted to help, his sister stopping him as she stepped in front of him.

"What the hell are you damnit?" she demanded as she raised her weapon, shrugging off her brothers protests. My eyes narrowed as my fangs slipped out again, my mouth firmly shut until they went away. I stood slowly, mindful of my destroyed shoulder.

"You really want to know sweet cheeks?" I said quietly as I tried to cover my wound, glaring at her weapon warily as Hansel sighed.

"Spit it out bitch!" she yelled at me as she pointed her weapon at my head, her finger twitching as she struggled not to pull the trigger. My jaw clenched at the name, my eyes narrowed slightly as I smiled coldly.

"Fine, I'll tell you! My mother was a grand white witch and my father was a vampire elder. Two of the most powerful beings there is had sex and I popped out nine months later. My father disappeared once he found out and my mother was killed somehow when I was born. I was raised by werewolves that happened to be in the area. The alpha female adopted me and I survived. Then they were slaughtered by vampire rogues and I had to disappear after I watched my family burn. A powerful good warlock took me in and taught me all I know in magic. I set out to make my own way and I haven't seen him in 5 years. You found me and wouldn't leave me alone so here I am. There, my life's story! Now will you fucking leave me alone!?" I started off calmly and ended up screaming, storming away as I put on my cloak and disappeared.


End file.
